


1 Day- Cookies and Boooze

by shiptoomuch



Series: McKirkmas Countdown [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, undying love good lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Jim make cookies and get drunk.<br/>Really drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 Day- Cookies and Boooze

**Author's Note:**

> idk. I was watching Hannah Hart videos whilst making this because she is my spirit animal.

Leo ends up baking because Gaila’s tired and Nyota has a habit of guilting people now that everyone knows about the baby. It really only took a few choice words and gestures towards the redhead curled up on the couch around a throw pillow for him to cave and start making the cookies himself. With the resident baker out of commission, he really doesn’t have any kind of choice at all. “Jim get in here and help me roll out the dough.” He calls to Jim, who’s sitting on the ground by the couch with a book wearing his dumb glasses.

“Bones, I’m reading A Farewell to Arms! Don’t interrupt this, Catherine Barkley is being annoying again and I just can’t put it down.” Jim clutches the book to his chest lovingly and starts stroking the spine adoringly. Leo is pretty sure that he’s murmuring loving words to the book. “It’s one of my favorites, you know that.”

“Yes, I know. Really, I would probably leave you alone if you were reading Gone With the Wind.” He shrugs and throws a rubber spatula at Jim. “Now get in here and help me.”

Jim groans and carefully marks his place in the book. He puts it on the coffee table and pushes himself to his feet. “I wish you weren’t so southern.” He tosses the spatula on the counter and grabs a handful of dough. “Really, it’s quite annoying.” He rolls out the dough.

Leo smacks him upside the head and hands him a bag of cookie cutters. “You love it. Don’t even try to lie about it.” He turns back to the incredible list of cookies they’ve been charged with. “What the hell is a Russian Teacake?”

“Snowballs.” Jim replies easily. “You call them snowballs.”

“Oh.” Leo starts on the recipe, which is basically frosting with eggs and flour added. It’s Christmas. They’re not going for healthy here.

“Let’s get drunk.” Jim breaks the silence and holds up a bottle of Bourbon that Leo doesn’t actually know where he got it, but he doesn’t really want to know. Jim wiggles the bottle back and forth. “Come on, you know you want to.”

“We have cookies to make.”

“Gaila would want us to.”

“Gaila can’t even drink right now.” Leo shoots a glare at his fiance but grabs two glasses out of the cabinet regardless. He takes the bottle from Jim and pours them reasonable amounts of liquor, something he knows Jim isn’t actually capable of.

It takes them about three batches of cookies to get so drunk that they have to stop baking. Jim’s eyes have gone glassy and Leo finds himself unable to say anything at all sarcastic or snarky to him when he slumps over the counter and starts playing with Leo’s fingers. “Jim, your hands are really soft.” He says without thinking.

Jim smiles dopily. “Thanks, Bonesy. Your hands are really hands.” He giggles. “Yeah.”

Leo frowns, thinking over the ‘compliment’ that Jim gave him. He’s not exactly what it means but he’s too far gone (not as drunk as Jim, of course) at this point to really care. “Thanks, Jim-boy. I try to make sure my hands are hands.”

Eventually Jim passes out and Leo takes him back to the bedroom to lie down so he can make sure that the kid doesn’t choke on his own vomit. “You know, kid, I kind of love you a lot.” He mumbles at Jim, who’s really too unconscious to hear him. Still, he continues, “You’ve got these eyes that are like pools and saphires and Georgia skies and they seem amazing at first but once I learned how amazing you are, I realized that they’re not even close to being the most amazing thing about you.”

Jim snuffles and rolls closer to Leo slightly. Leo pauses, afraid that Jim’s going to wake up but he doesn’t talk. “I didn’t realize I was in love with you for so long and it’s the stupidest mistake I ever made. I thought you were just my dumb kid best friend but you turned out to be that and so much more. You’re my best friend, my sunshine, the love of my life, God, Jim. You’re my everything and I can’t believe I actually get to marry you.”

“He’s just as lucky.” Gaila is standing in the doorway of the room, leaning against it casually. Her arms are wrapped around herself against the cold and she smiles at them. “He is seriously so lucky to have you in his life. Honestly, I don’t know what you two would do without each other. You’d die, I think.”

Leo looks down at the blond head that is now in his lap. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

**Author's Note:**

> feeback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
